Rival
by Black Lunalite
Summary: Taehyung dan Jungkook itu rival sejati. Rival yang benar-benar rival dalam segala hal. Mereka adalah versi nyata dari Tom and Jerry yang tidak pernah berhenti menjatuhkan satu sama lain. Tapi, kita sebaiknya tidak langsung menilai dari apa yang terlihat, kan? / VKook, BL, AU. School-Life!Fic.


**Rival**

 **Pair** :

Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

 **Rate** : T

 **Status** : Drabble

 **Summary** :

Taehyung dan Jungkook itu rival sejati. Rival yang benar-benar rival dalam segala hal. Mereka ada versi nyata dari Tom and Jerry yang tidak pernah berhenti menjatuhkan satu sama lain. Tapi, kita sebaiknya tidak langsung menilai dari apa yang terlihat, kan? / VKook, BL, AU. School-Life!Fic.

 **Warning:**

 **Fiction, BL, AU.**

 **Notes:**

All Jungkook's POV

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Rival**

"Lukisan yang dipilih sebagai lukisan utama untuk pameran tema musim gugur ini adalah lukisan milik Kim Taehyung. Selamat."

Suara tepuk tangan langsung terdengar membahana di ruangan yang ukurannya kira-kira sebesar ruang kelas biasa dan penuh dengan karya seni seperti patung torso, lukisan, dan karya lainnya di sekeliling ruangan.

Aku mendengus keras dan mengeratkan genggaman tanganku pada kuas lukisan di tanganku. Mataku menatap tajam pada sosok berambut _blonde_ terang yang sedang menebar senyum kepada seisi ruanga yang sibuk memberikan selamat padanya, kecuali aku tentu saja.

Aku benar-benar membencinya, dia adalah Kim Taehyung, _rival_ ku sejak kami bahkan tidak mengenal arti kata _rival_ , dia adalah _rival_ ku sejak kami berada di kursi taman kanak-kanak hingga sekarang, saat kami sudah menjadi senior di sekolah menengah akhir.

"Jeon Jungkook,"

Kepalaku mendongak secara otomatis saat pembimbing klub seni ini memanggil namaku.

"Lukisanmu akan menjadi andalan kedua, jadi selesaikan ya."

Aku mengangguk, jika pembimbing kami mengatakan itu maka itu berarti aku harus lembur beberapa hari ke depan di ruang klub untuk menyelesaikan lukisanku. Yah, walaupun lukisanku akan menjadi yang kedua, aku harus tetap menyelesaikannya.

Aku menatap kanvas kosong di hadapanku, untuk keperluan pameran ini kami memang diminta mengumpulkan sketsa untuk dipilih oleh pembimbing kami, dan setelah dipilih, kami baru diperbolehkan untuk menyelesaikan sketsanya menjadi lukisan.

Mataku bergetak melirik _rival_ ku dan dia sedang tersenyum padaku, kemudian dia mengedipkan matanya padaku yang kubalas dengan raut wajah jijik dan gestur ingin muntah.

Dan reaksi dari _rival_ ku hanyalah tawa kecil kemudian dia kembali menatap ke depan.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mendengar pengumuman soal lukisan yang akan dipamerkan, aku langsung memutuskan untuk memulainya hari ini juga. Dan karena itu di sinilah aku sekarang, menyendiri di ruang klub walaupun hari sudah beranjak malam dan sekolah sudah semakin sepi.

Jemariku bergerak dengan terampil di atas kanvas dan menggambar sesuai dengan sketsa yang kubuat. Aku sedang sibuk mengarsir satu bagian ketika tiba-tiba saja pintu ruang klub terbuka dan Kim Taehyung masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Aku mendengus keras dan memilih untuk tetap fokus pada lukisanku.

"Pamerannya dua minggu lagi dan kau sudah bekerja sekarang? Rajin sekali." ujar Taehyung seraya berjalan menghampiriku yang masih sibuk melukis.

"Justru karena ini dua minggu lagi!" sentakku padanya. Taehyung memang sangat santai, dia selalu saja menyelesaikan lukisannya di dua hari terakhir tapi entah kenapa hasilnya selalu sempurna.

Taehyung mengangguk ringan dan menarik kursi untuk duduk di sebelahku, dia memperhatikan gerakanku dengan seksama dan aku berusaha untuk tetap fokus.

Erangan frustasi keluar dari mulutku saat aku salah menggoreskan pensil. Salahkan Kim Taehyung yang terus saja menatapku!

Aku menoleh ke kanan dan kiri untuk mencari penghapus namun kepalaku berhenti bergerak saat seseorang menangkap daguku dan tanpa aba-aba memberikan kecupan singkat di bibirku.

Mataku membulat dan aku terpaku menatap sosok Taehyung yang baru saja memberikan kecupan padaku.

"Jangan terlalu stress, sayang. Pamerannya masih lama, jangan memaksakan dirimu dan membuatmu jatuh sakit lagi."

Aku menghela napas pelan, "Pameran kali ini bukan pameran biasa, Taehyungie." ujarku pelan.

Apa?

Iya, aku memanggilnya ' _Taehyungie_ '. Kenapa?

Taehyung menangkup wajahku dengan kedua tangan besarnya, "Hei, rileks sedikit, sayang."

Taehyung memajukan wajahnya dan memberikan ciuman kupu-kupu di sekitar wajahku. Aku memejamkan mata dan mau tidak mau aku harus mengakui kalau ini membuatku tenang, sangat tenang.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" bisik Taehyung.

Aku mengangguk pelan.

Taehyung tersenyum lebar, "Ayo pulang. Aku tidak mau terus dimarahi calon ayah mertua karena selalu membuatmu pulang malam."

Aku tertawa dan memukul bahunya main-main, "Apa sih.."

Taehyung terkekeh dan membantuku membereskan barang-barangku kemudian kami berjalan keluar dari ruang klub.

"Kook,"

"Ya?"

"Kalau kau kesulitan dengan lukisanmu, aku bisa membantumu. Lukisanku sudah selesai."

Mataku membulat sempurna, "Kapan kau menyelesaikannya?"

Taehyung melirikku dengan pandangan agak kesal, "Empat hari lalu, di kamarmu. Aku memggambarnya berdasarkan objek yang ada di luar jendelamu."

Aku mengerjap bingung dan setelahnya aku nyaris saja memekik kaget, "Kau menggambar pohon di depan jendela kamarku?!"

Taehyung berdecak, "Iya, tunanganku yang manis. Makanya peka sedikit."

Aku mengangguk-angguk pelan, "Pantas saja sketsamu terlihat famiiar."

Taehyung meringis gemas kemudian dia merangkulku dan mengusap-usapkan wajahnya di pelipisku gemas."Tunanganku menggemaskan sekali, sih."

Aku tertawa dan membiarkan Taehyung terus menempel padaku seraya mengucapkan soal betapa menggemaskannya aku. Aku tertawa dan sesekali bergidik geli karena hembusan napas rivalku di sekitar leherku.

Iya, Taehyung itu _rival_ ku..

 _Rival_ paling spesial karena dia juga menjabat sebagai tunanganku.

 **The End**

.

.

.

.

Tanganku gatal mau membuat ini gara-gara Bangtan mini drama untuk StarShow 360 T-T

Ya ampun mereka kenapa fanfik material sekaliiii *menggelinjang*

Mereka membuatku khilaf (?)

Aku juga ingin sekali membuat affair antara si guru bahasa inggris dan si dokter sekolah. Atau si guru olahraga dan guru musik. Guru bahasanya sih biar sama aku sajaa~ /dihajar.

.

.

Yah, semoga kalian suka sarapan pagi dari diriku. Hehe

Have a good weekend!


End file.
